Running Away
by MyAshestoAshes
Summary: My entry for the Asunder contest: Set Post-Blight, FemCousland is comforted by Zevran after loosing Alistair to the throne.


_Hello again Everyone! Some of you may recognize this story, I have posted it once before but pulled it down to enter it into a contest. To those of you who had read it before, thank you very much for reading, adding it to your favorite, and your wonderful comments. For those of you just reading it, I hope you enjoy. I'd love to hear your feedback about this story. I am keeping it a one-shot, as my attempt to continue it didn't go over as well as I hoped. Thank you for those of you who read and reviewed. It makes me feel pretty good to get a review. _

_Also, for those of you who remember this story, and those who don't, It was posted under the pen name "Alive but Alone." I decided to change my pen name, but I promise it's still me._

_Thanks again for Reading!_

_MyAshes2Ashes_

* * *

The coronation of a new king had the city high with excitement. The battles were over, the men were coming home, and all would be well. Alistair sat on his father's throne and no one doubted that he belonged there. After his speech the people dispersed back to their conversations and drinking. The last Warden stood next to the King and watched the people.

"Will you be staying?" Alistair asked, not looking at her. He hadn't expected them both to live through the final fight with the Archdemon yet here they were.

"I do not think so, My Lord." She said. Her voice heavy with an edge of something he didn't want to think about. Something that he had caused.

"After everything we've been through, Alistair is fine. You could stay for a while. The other Wardens should be here soon, they will want to speak with you."

"You were there, Majesty. You can tell them just as well as I can." She pulled at the sleeves of the dress Wynne and chosen for her to wear to the coronation. It was uncomfortable, and thin. Paper could cut through the fabric. She desperately wished she could be back in her armor with her weapons close to her.

"Elissa..." Alistair whispered, fumbling for the next words.

"Excuse me, My Lord. I see my brother." Elissa left quickly, avoiding the King's hand as he reached out to grab her arm. Alistair stared after her, watching her weave her way through the crowd and disappear down a hall. He had thought she'd stay, at least for a while, to help him plan out the next phase for the Wardens.

"Did you really think she would stay and watch you pick another woman to love?" Wynne said calmly as she watched the people.

"Well, I...no. I suppose not. She has to know that I could never love another, she said she understood." He whispered.

"And she does understand. You are the King, you have to have an heir and she can't give you one. That doesn't mean she wants to stay and watch. She'll be there always, in the shadows with the other wardens." Alistair nodded and stared at the halls as they began to empty. His first night as king and he'd be spending it alone. Not what he had hoped at all.

* * *

Elissa sulked through the hall on the way to her room at the palace. She would have rather stayed at an inn, or in the stomach of the Archdemon for that matter, but Leliana had insisted. So here she was, lost in the hallway of his palace. The thought of it made her stomach turn uncomfortably. It was too much, far to much for one day. Sleep would help and then an early get away in the morning would be the best of it all. Now if only she knew where she would be going in the morning. Highever was an option once again. With Arl Howe dead, it would belong to the Cousland's again. If she had any luck maybe some of Howe's men would still be there, she was in a killing mood. She kept walking, hoping that the long walk alone with her thoughts would help but it only made her more frustrated. Every hall looked like the last one. Same number of windows letting in the moonlight, bathing the grey stone in a color brighter than her mood, if that was even possible.

It took another half hour for her to find her way back to her room. She pushed the door open and dragged herself inside. She couldn't wait to be out of the dress and in between the sheets on the big, soft bed. She pulled at the laces of the bodice only to find they would not cooperate with her fingers. Pulling harder only seemed to make the knots tighter and anger her even more. Darkspawn were easy. Broodmother, no problem. Even the Archdemon put up less of a fight then the stupid laces. She cursed under her breath and made her way over to a mirror. It was an uncomfortable experience. Trying to look over her shoulder to see her back in the mirror while fumbling with the laces. The shadows moved in front of her, she lifted the shirt of her dress to grab the dagger she had strapped to her thigh.

"Already pulling your dress up for me? I knew it wouldn't take long but this is surprising, even for me." A familiar Antivan voice said softly. She groaned and threw the skirt back down. "Awe. A shame, dear Warden, you have lovely thighs."

"A gentleman usually knocks first." She muttered. Zevran knocked on the door and stepped into the light. "Cute." She said curtly.

"I see you are having trouble with your clothes. I'd be more then happy to help you remove them." She watched him for a minute before nodding and turning to face away from him. He quickly stepped up and began to gently pull the laces apart. They came undone easily in his experienced fingers. They said nothing while he worked the laces. She didn't trust herself to speak. She was angry and hurt and felt her eyes heat with tears. Her shoulder slumped over and began to quietly shake. Zevran remained quiet as he finished pulling the laces apart. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. To his surprise she didn't say anything or push him away like she had in the past. They stayed like that for a while before she straightened up and wiped her face with her hands. She didn't turn to face him nor move his arms as she spoke.

"Is there something you needed to speak to me about?" All the seriousness he had become accustomed too had returned as if it has never left. Zevran took that as his que to move. He reluctantly let her go and stepped back. Back to the real reason he snuck in here.

"I heard you were leaving for Amaranthine in the morning." He paused and waited for her to say if it was true or not. When she nodded he continued. "Then I was thinking I would join you. Before you protest let me explain. While I'd like to return to my Antiva the crows would know that I was still alive and that I cannot allow. It is possible that they would still find out but should I be with the Grey Wardens they will not try anything. Not to mention spending all that time with a beautiful woman." He waited. She said nothing as she sat in front of the vanity and pulled the pins out of her long dark hair.

"I would be glad of the company." She said quietly as she turned to face him. "Though I cannot say what kind of company I will be. I don't even know where to begin with rebuilding the Wardens. I suppose I have the notes we recovered from Howe's estate. Though I haven't had the chance to look at them yet." She sighed heavily as she picked up the brush and began to run it through her hair.

Zevran shurgged and went and sat on the end of the huge bed. "Perhaps the Wardens from Orlais will come to Amaranthine when they are done speaking with Al-..." She shot him a dark look over her shoulder. "After speaking with the King." He corrected.

She nodded. "I think your right. Neither of us knows how the joining works really, they would have to pass that information on to us. Might as well do it at Amaranthine, it does belong to the Wardens now. At first light we'll leave. I don't want to be here any longer than I have too."

Zevran stepped up beside her and watched her face in the mirror. "Why not leave now?"

She shrugged. The dress slid down one shoulder to expose soft pale flesh tainted by faint scars that disappeared behind the blue satin. She pulled it back up when she noticed him staring. "Leliana would kill me if I left without telling her. Plus I need to say goodbye to Fergus. I would hate to wake them now, after this horridly long day."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the only reason?"

"Because you are unfairly perceptive. No doubt I have the Crows to thank for that." She set the brush back down on the vanity and turned to face him. "Good night Zevran. I will see you in the morning."

He nodded and made his way back to her door. "My dear Warden, it's not running away if he told you to go."

The door shut behind her as she stared into the mirror. Everything looked the same. Her hair was still the same color and her face hadn't changed. More and more she could see the traces of her parents in her as she clung to their memories. Would they be disappointed that she was running away from all of this? She could have said she'd stay, maybe in time he would have changed his mind about her, about them. She could hear her mother telling her to have faith, the Maker would tell her the path if she only listened for it. If only I still had faith, she though bitterly as she slipped out of the dress and in between the sheets. Not even the Maker can help me now.


End file.
